


BTS - Most dominant in bed (dom to sub)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [91]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Kinks, Lists, M/M, Most To Least, mlt, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only. Thank you for the request. We imagine this as a “straight” scenario taking place with women but are not against this being interpreted differently.You may also be interested in our lists Most likely to enjoy spanking you and Most kinky/adventurous in bedWe can also be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most dominant in bed (dom to sub)

1\. V

We feel that Taehyung is the most consciously dominant remember of the group and would enjoying being in charge of most sexual situations. This isn’t to say that he cannot also be incredibly tender and sweet in the bedroom, because he would absolutely love having soft, intimate sex, but he would always like to lead and initiate the act. We also see him as capable of being the roughest in the bedroom and most open about his kinks and needs. He needs to know that you are enjoying yourself no matter what he is doing to you, but he also would love the power play aspect of sex and knowing that your body is completely his to explore. 

 

2\. J-Hope

Unlike Taehyung, Hoseok isn’t really aware of his own dominance and, as his partner, it would be more subtle and less obvious. While he would not always initiate the sex, once you got started, he would prefer to lead in contorting your body into different (and sometimes wild) sexual positions. Sex with Hoseok can be both incredibly frantic and sweet and loving so, depending on the mood, he may be less in control (he loves it when you ride him for example or do a “romantic” sex position such as the lotus). Generally speaking, however, he automatically takes a more controlling stance. 

 

3\. Jin

While Jin isn’t dominant in a kinky sense, we feel he does enjoy having a traditionally ‘masculine’ role within the bedroom and likes to lead the situation. He would naturally be attracted to more demure women who, while open about their needs and wants in the bedroom, would prefer to feel looked after. Jin generally ‘makes love’ rather than fucks, so sex would always feel very tender and loving, but he would want to be the one to undress you and take you to bed. He is not against you going on top and riding him, but he would always hold you against him by the hips, making sure you knew he was supporting you and wanting you to feel safe. 

 

4\. RM

While Namjoon would generally lead in the bedroom, he wouldn’t mind role reversal from time to time. We feel he is naturally drawn to very ambitious partners who, intellectually, are equally matched to him and are very secure in their sexual needs and preferences. He would therefore be open to allowing them control from time to time. He also loves being teased, so wouldn’t mind if you tied him up and made him beg for you. 

 

5\. Jungkook

Jungkook is actually the most difficult for us to place on the list as we feel he is capable of being both dominant and submissive depending on the situation. For example, he would love it if you dressed up for him in sexy lingerie and teased him while he laid back and took you all in (see our scenario here) but would also love fucking you roughly, making the bed-board slam into the walls (such as during our First time having sex with Jungkook scenario). We do think he likes seeing himself as “manly” and would love it if you stroked his ego a little by allowing him to take control in the bedroom; letting him tie you up (such as during the Valentines surprise gone wrong scenario) or spank you a little.

 

6\. Jimin

While Jimin would want to feel in charge of the situation in the bedroom, we feel he may occasionally end up with partners who would take control and make him feel a little intimated and out of his depth. While he has the airs of confidence, we see him as actually being quite insecure in bed, particularly as the thought of you finding him boring is quite a worry to him. He would always try to make each sexual experience very memorable; whether that means showering you with little hickeys, bounding your wrists together or teasing/denying you your orgasm until he is ready. He likes to know you find him very sexy and ‘manly’, but occasionally might find himself losing that control and being teased and dominated. He might get a little bit of pleasure out of this, however. Particularly things such as being spanked or anal rimming. (see our list of "Most likely to enjoy anal play (receiving)”).

 

7\. Suga

While ‘submissive’ is perhaps the wrong word to describe Yoongi, we feel he is the most placid and open minded of all the members when it comes to allowing you to do as you wished within the bedroom. This is not to say that he does not lead the situation from time to time, but he is also happy for you to take control of the situation (such as during the “Birthday present” scenario where his girlfriend ties his wrists to the headboard). Yoongi would generally go for partners who would be equally matched in the bedroom as he does not enjoy power play and sex for him is a very intimate experience. If you wished to try something new during foreplay or sex, he would generally be happy to go along with the situation and try everything once.


End file.
